koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Chen Qun
Chen Qun (onyomi: Chin Gun) is an advisor and minister of Wei, famous for initiating the Nine-rank system for civil service nomination in the kingdom. Role in Games For his first appearance in Dynasty Warriors 6, Chen Qun frequently appears as an enemy officer in the battles against Wei. He aids the defense against Wu at Xu Chang and He Fei, as well as the defense against Shu at the Wu Zhang Plains. During Sima Yi's rebellion, he serves as a sub-officer of Cao Cao and defends his lord in the throne room. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him appear at Xu Province during Shu's story, where he joins the defense against Cao Cao's forces. He later appears at Dongkou in Wu's story, serving as an officer of Wei. The Xtreme Legends expansion has him further appear as an ally in Guo Jia's stage. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Chen Qun appears in Wei's story at Mt. Bailang, aiding in the destruction of the Yuan family. In Shu's story, he makes an appearance at Tianshui and the Wuzhang Plains in the historical route, as well as leading an ambush unit at Chang'an in the hypothetical route. He also serves Wei in the story stages of Meng Huo and Zuo Ci. In the game's Ambition Mode, Guo Jia shares extra dialogue with Chen Qun as well. The Romance of the Three Kingdoms games have Chen Qun appear as an officer of Liu Bei and later Cao Cao and Wei. He has decent intelligence and charisma and is among the officers with the highest politics stat in the game. He lacks any battle skills though and should only be used as a supporting officer instead of leading his own unit. Quotes *"Master Guo Jia, you should show a bit more restraint in your actions. Your wanton behavior is intolerable." :"Wanton? You mean my drinking parties in the afternoon? Or maybe it's my whispering words of love to pretty girls..." :"I-It's both of those things!" :"Master Chen Qun, don't you get tired of being so straight-laced? Join me for a good time tonight. Then we can talk." ::~~Chen Qun and Guo Jia; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information Chen Qun was a native of Yingchuan in Yu Province and the son of minister Chen Ji. He began his service under Liu Bei and advised him to not accept Lu Bu into Xu Province when the latter was defeated by Cao Cao. Liu Bei ignored his advice and eventually lost Xu Province later to Lu Bu. Chen Qun left his service and joined Lu Bu, whom he served until he was defeated and executed by Cao Cao. Chen Qun surrendered to Cao Cao with his father and started to serve him as a minister. During his service under Cao Cao, Chen Qun tried to enforce proper behavior in other officials, resulting in friction with Cao Cao's trusted adviser Guo Jia. Chen Qun was known to be a good judge of character and ability, thus many sought positive evaluations from him. He eventually married the daughter of Xun Yu. In 213, Cao Cao became Duke of Wei and made Chen Qun Palace Assistant Imperial Clerk. Later that year, Cao Cao consulted his advisers to confer about reestablishing forms of punishments that were abolished by Emperor Wen of Han in 167. Chen Qun argued that the present punishments would often be lighter than the crimes committed, so Cao Cao should reestablish the punishments. Chen Qun was supported in his claims by Zhong Yao, but Wang Lang opposed him. Cao Cao decided to not reinstate the old punishments and concentrated on military affairs instead. In 219, Cao Cao formed an alliance with Sun Quan of Wu to face Liu Bei. In a letter, Sun Quan urged Cao Cao to force Emperor Xian to abdicate. Chen Qun agreed with Sun Quan's proposal among other officials, but Cao Cao declined their advice. In 220, Cao Cao passed away and was succeeded by Cao Pi. Later that year, Chen Qun proposed the Nine-rank system, which was accepted and enforced by Cao Pi. In December, Cao Pi forced Emperor Xian to abdicate and created the Wei Dynasty. Cao Pi wanted to enfeoff his mother's parents, but Chen Qun argued against it, stating that her ranks should follow her husband's according to ancient regulations. Cao Pi was convinced and abolished the idea, likely also due to consideration of problems caused by that practice during the Han Dynasty. Chen Qun was later further promoted to Prefect of the Masters of Writing and was made Marquis of Yingxiang. In 225, Cao Pi started an expedition against Wu and appointed Chen Qun to Grand General who Guards the Army, tasked to oversee the armies during the expedition and to be in charge of the mobile Imperial Secretariat. When the Wei forces arrived at Jiang River, it was frozen and Cao Pi was forced to retreat as his ships couldn't move. During the return to Luoyang, Cao Pi camped at Chenliu and was visited by the prefect Sun Yong. However, Sun Yong used a by-path instead of the official route, which was a breach of protocol and posed a potential threat to Cao Pi. When one of the officer in charge of military justice, Liu Yao, wanted to punish Sun Yong, his superior Bao Xun decided to suppress Liu Yao's report and not punish Bao Xun. Cao Pi sent Bao Xun to the Minister of Justice to receive punishment, but the Minister of Justice was overruled by the Three Excellencies and Bao Xun was only ordered to pay a fine. Cao Pi was so furious about this that he ordered Bao Xun's execution. Chen Qun, among others, sent memorials to Cao Pi, asking him to pardon Bao Xun since his father Bao Xin was a friend and early supporter of Cao Cao. Cao Pi ignored their advice and had Bao Xun executed. In 226, Cao Pi fell ill and summoned Chen Qun, Sima Yi and Cao Zhen, ordering them to serve as guides for his son Cao Rui. Cao Pi died the next day and Cao Rui succeeded him as Emperor. Chen Qun was appointed Minister of Works. In 229, Chen Qun and Liu Shao revised the legal code, making it far less complicated. In 230, Cao Zhen suggested to start a campaign against Shu in Hanzhong due to their constant attacks. Chen Qun advised against the campaign, remembering the difficulties Cao Cao had when attacking Zhang Lu. Cao Rui sent Chen Qun's edicts to Cao Zhen to consider them during the planning of the expedition. The campaign had to be abandoned after continuous rain flooded the passes Cao Zhen had to use. In 232, Cao Rui's favorite daughter died at the age of one. Cao Rui wanted to attend her funeral, but Chen Qun objected, saying that the rites did not provide for the burial of someone under the age of eight years, but Cao Rui refused to listen and attended the funeral. In 235, Chen Qun grew concerned about Cao Rui's wasteful building projects and sent many memorials to Cao Rui, objecting his plans. Although Cao Rui refused to listen at first, he eventually reduced his plans. Chen Qun continued to send memorials, admonishing Cao Rui's behavior about various matters. Cao Rui kept most of the memorials to himself, causing many officials to think that Chen Qun remained silent about Cao Rui's behavior so that his position was not in danger. In 236, Chen Qun passed away and was named Calm Marquis of Yangyin. During the reign of Cao Fang, it was ordered that many memorials should be compiled into a text called Memorials and Discussions by Famous Officials. During the process, many of Chen Qun's memorials to Cao Rui came to light, earning him great respect after his death. His son Chen Tai continued to loyally serve Wei and became one of the commanders against Jiang Wei's northern campaigns. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Chen Qun appears in Chapters 57 and 58, in which he proposed to attack Sun Quan in order to make him seek help from Liu Bei. Liu Bei set his eyes on Shu, so he would not help Sun Quan, causing their relations to deteriorate. The plan, however, did not succeed. He appears in Chapter 78 again, in which he urged Cao Cao to take the throne for himself, but Cao Cao refused. He was summoned by Cao Cao with Sima Yi, Jia Xu and Cao Hong, who told them his last words. In Chapter 79, Chen Qun is mentioned among the officials who entered the palace to force Emperor Xian to abdicate. He is also mentioned in Chapter 80 to be in charge of drafting the abdication document. Chen Qun is last mentioned in Chapter 91, where he was instructed by Cao Pi to support his son Cao Rui together with Sima Yi and Cao Zhen. He was then promoted to Minister of Works by Cao Rui. Gallery Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters